


In The Closet

by Peppsta



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, So this is what you get, Wordcount: 100-500, look im asexual i know nothing about 'making out' and 'sex'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: This is a Tumblr Prompt: Vox walks in on CodyWan when looking for a closest to make out in
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	In The Closet

Quinlan had his hand tightly around Commander Fox’s wrist, dragging him through the empty halls of the Jedi Temple. Both had just came back from a mission and their emotions were raging. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions due to the fact that they both had thought the other dead at some point and couldn’t keep their hands from each other now. 

“General… We shouldn’t! Not in the Jedi Temple!” Fox hissed after the pair had passed a few confused looking jedi. 

“Don’t worry, Foxy! No one will find us! We’ll just look for a closet and we’ll be invisible in there.” 

Oh, Fox wished he had the confidence Quinlan had. There was no way a jedi would *not* find them there. It was the most obvious make out spot and a simple door wasn’t a good hindrance anyway. But the commander just sighed and let himself be dragged along.

After a few minutes of walking they had reached the deeper levels of the temple and the sight of other jedi became rarer and rarer. Maybe this had been a good idea after all. Quinlan was more familiar with the temple’s layout than any clone, so perhaps there were *some* good hiding spots. 

“Here, lets go in this one!” Quinlan whispered and pulled him into a dark room. While being dragged in, Fox quickly looked around to check if someone had seen them. The corridor had been empty, so he didn’t say anything. 

Turning around to meet Quinlan’s face, he nearly bumped into his back. 

“What are you doing? Why are just standing th… ere.” The words died in Fox’s mouth when he stepped next to the jedi and saw what the other was seeing. 

In front of them, in the now enlightened room, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody were standing, bodies slung together in a deep embrace, now staring at them like two dears caught in the headlights. Their hairs were tousled and both were panting heavily.

“Cody?! You and general Kenobi!” Fox laughed and pointed at his brother in front of him. He could see Cody’s face flush and the general’s face do the same. They loosened their embrace and Cody stepped forwards and pointed with his index finger at Fox.

“You are the one to talk! Don’t act like you didn’t come here to make out with the general over there! And really? Quinlan Vos? I knew you had something for the dark, tall and handsome! Wait until I’ll tell the guard about this!” Now it was Cody’s time to chuckle and the shade of Fox’s face became similar to the colour of his armour. “You wouldn’t dare!” Was the answer of the clone in red.

While the commanders were childishly fighting with each other, trying to get the other one in a headlock, laughing at the awkward situation, the jedi grinned and just nodded at each other silently, knowing their secrets would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to write a prompt come to my tumblr @peppsta and request it :D


End file.
